If Only I'd Said it Before
by GlycineBleumer
Summary: Well, this is my first ever JaNeil(J+N) fic, so please be nice ? Anyway, it's about their last moments. Be carefull of spoilers ! (Remember, this is only a fiction)


  
Neil & Jane's Monologue-A Final Fantasy The Movie's Fic  
  
  
If Only I'd Said It Before...  
  
  
  
-----***#***-----  
  
  
There he is, with a confused look on his face. The Phatom's tentacels were piercing through his body, he looked at me with a very sad look. I looked at his eyes, his sad eyes...  
  
  
----- Flashbacks -----  
  
  
" No, don't hurt him !", I shouted at them. They looked at me with their scary eyes. I was still in 2nd grade, but they seem to be around 12 years old already. I'm scared, but I tried not to be.  
  
" Hey, there's a girl...", one of them said to his friend.  
  
" No, don't touch her !", He shouted at them while he ran in front of me. He's quite brave, he's a year younger than I was.  
  
" Past my dead body first !", he added. They came nearer to us. I held his hand tighly, trying to give him some support. Then, he ran to those bullies and punch their bodies inconsiderately...  
  
  
----------*****-----------  
  
  
" Your name is Jane right ? Thanks for your support that time !", He asked me while I was walking in the corridor. I still remembered him, he is the one that had saved from those bullies when I was in 2nd grade.   
  
" It should have been me who said thanks.", I answered him quietly. I wonder how did he remembered me, it was already 6 years ago. And, HOW did he know that it was me. Hadn't my face changed ?  
  
" Ahh, my name is Neil, Neil Fleming. Would you like to eat lunch with me ?", He asked me politely. Even though he DID asked me politely, I didn't felt really comfortable, but...  
  
" Okay.", I answered him. I hope he would just move away from the corridor, I was going to be late for my next class.  
  
" Uhmm, can I know your last name ?", He asked me again.  
  
" Proudfoot. Jane Proudfoot.", I answered him. He was still there in front of me. There was a silence for a few minutes.  
  
" Uhmm, I think I must go now.", He said. Then he turned back and leave. I think I'd dissapointed him.  
  
  
----------*****-----------  
  
  
" Hi, Jane ! Where are you going ?", he said while trying to get to me. I turned to him.  
  
" I'm going to the gym.", I told him. He was really annoying for me.  
  
" Can I go with you ?", He asked me.  
  
" I though you were going to eat your lunch.", I said while pointing at the plastic bag he was carrying.  
  
" Well, we can eat together.", he said to me.  
  
" As you wish.", I said to him while heading back to my way. I just hoped he would leave me alone...  
  
  
----------*****-----------  
  
  
" Happy Birthday, Jane !", He said to me while giving me a tiny cute package. I looked confusedly at his shining bright eyes.  
  
" What ?", he said, still with the same expression. I wondered how did he remembered my birthday, no one had ever given me any birthday present except my families. I though no one cared about me, did he cared about me ?  
  
" Thank you.", I said to him with a smile.  
  
" We are friends right ?", He said to me with a grin. Is that true ? Is he my friend...?...Yes...yes, he is.  
  
  
----------*****----------  
  
  
" Hey, Jane, wanna go out with me tommorow ?", he said to me with a truly big grin.  
  
" But we had an exam tommorow.", I said to him.  
  
" Ah, just pass it, please ?", He said with a puppy dog face. Aww, that's my weaknesses.  
  
" (sigh) okay...", I said to him.  
  
" Yes !", he shouted. Then, he ran back to his friends. Now I wonder, are we friends ? Are we only friends ? My though made me smile. We are not friends anymore. We are MORE than friends...Yes...More than only friends...  
  
  
----------*****----------  
  
  
" Jane.", a very firm voice called me...I turned to where the voice came from...There's some men...They're my brothers... and...my father...?  
  
" Father ?"...I asked him...Why is he here...?...I though he was dead...  
  
" Remember...Jane...Your name is Proudfoot...Don't make us embarassed...You're a proudfoot too...", He said.  
  
" What do you mean...?", I asked him...  
  
" Be a proudfoot...Jane...Don't be too harsh...Just let him go...", One of my brother said to me...  
  
" But...I...I can't...", I told him while lowering my head...So I was looking at my shoes...  
  
" Just let him go...", Another of my brother told me...  
  
" No...I can't....", I told him with a shivering voice...While tears were streaming down my face...  
  
" Let him go...", my father said the last time...Before everything came back to normal...I was standing in the Hangar Bay...Once again...Looking at Neil's sad eyes...Just before the phantom takes his soul away from his body...  
  
" NO........!!!", I screamed at the phantom that took Neil away...I fired at them again and again and again until...My bullets was over...  
  
I dropped my gun...The captain's voice was ringing in my ears...I shut the intercomm off...driving away the captain's voice from my ears...I looked up at the captain above me...He was punching the glass with his fist...  
  
" Neil...I'm sorry...If...If Only I had said it before...it wouldn't be like this...", I told him...I looked up again at the captain that was screaming orders at me...I bet he was telling me to get away from here...But...I don't want to...I don't wanted to leave this place...  
  
" Captain...I'm staying here...", I whispered at the captain...I know the captain wouldn't hear me...But I hope he did...I looked in front of me...There's a tentacel hovering towards me...But, I didn't run away...I CAN run away...But I don't want to...I wanted to stay here with Neil...The tentacel pierce through my body, carrying my soul away from this world...  
  
I closed my eyes while Neil's words were echoing in my ears...' We are friends, right ?'...No, we are not...we are more than friends...much more...  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
-----***#***-----  
  
  
Author's Note : Ooh, I think I'm going to cry again. Sorry, I'm so touchy. Anyway, I hope you'd like it. I'd just watched the movie, I cried silently when Neil died. You know ? I don't think I would watch the movie again,'cause I don't want to see Neil died again (sob). Anyway, I have a good tip for you ! :) Why don't you try to read this fic while listening to 'The Child Recalled'. If you don't haveit, you can just e-mail me, I'll send it to you, okay ? Anyway, don't forget to review ! :)  
  



End file.
